


蛇先生与兔宝贝 （wesker/leon，拟动物）

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 拟动物，优雅的黑蛇和呆萌但强大（？）的小兔子





	蛇先生与兔宝贝 （wesker/leon，拟动物）

“你碰过尸体吗？”

Wesker轻描淡写地问，金色的眸子里线状的瞳孔一动不动地盯着瑟瑟发抖的Leon，"冰冷的，光滑的，却又有一点黏腻，很像冷血动物皮肤的触感，所以从这点来说，即便遇到的不是致命的毒蛇，人类仍然会从生理上讨厌蛇类。“

”道理我都懂，Wesker先生——“

”明白了这一点之后，你就可以克服自己的恐惧，不用再害怕了。“

”道理我都懂，可是我是只兔子啊，Wesker先生。“白兔Leon用余光瞥了眼环绕着自己黑色环状身躯，又迅速将目光转回前方，哆哆嗦嗦地看着黑色长蛇的眼睛。”不管你有没有毒，你都很致命，对我来说。“

Wesker沉默了一下，”叫我Albert。“

”Albert先生……“

”Albert。“

”……如果我这么叫，你会让我走吗？“白兔小心地问。黑蛇摇了摇头，长长的蛇信噗呲吐了一下又收回去，吓得白兔缩紧了身体。

”怎么会有这样的问题呢？明明取决权在你吧？“黑蛇说，他舒展了一下身体，将某一段湿漉漉的身躯露给Leon看。”明明是你标记了我，这味道这么冲，迎风十里都能闻到。“

”不，不是这样的！“白兔看起来要哭了，虽然一开始他就一副要哭的样子，但好歹他忍住了。”是你突然围上来，我就吓得……吓得……“

”尿在了我身上。这难道不是标记？以后我的同类闻着兔子味道找过来却发现是我的话，你觉得我应该用什么表情面对他？“

”可是我不是故意的……“

”‘哦albert，我还以为你是一只兔子呢！’他要是这么说，我该怎么回答才不失风度？“

”我……你说是我不小心……“

”‘哦不好意思，身为蛇里最酷的一条，我不小心让一只兔子尿了，没事，忙你的去吧’。你是这个意思吗？“

”这样……这样不对吗？“

黑蛇又吐了吐信，这次差点碰到兔子的小嘴，兔子吓得一蹿，黑蛇马上收紧了包围。

”我会死的Wesker先生，请松开一点点。“

”下次逃跑我会直接咬上去，明白了吗？“

”明白。“

”那么继续。所以现在事情是这样，首先，我身上有你的味道，为了让其他的蛇不把我误认为兔子，我需要在他们找过来时，把你亮给他们看。“

”我觉得一定还有别的办法……“

”其次，你标记了我，那么我就是你的了，所以你不能离开我。“

”我不是故意的，再次抱歉。“

”你是说，你让我成为你的所有物之后，却想就这样抛弃我？“

”我没有！“

”你想说一切都只是‘意外’，所以你不必对我负任何责任？”

“我没有这个意思，我只是觉得好像哪里不太对……”

黑蛇摇了摇脑袋，看着兔子紧张得不断蠕动的小嘴，很想再“噗呲”一下，但是忍住了。“就是这样，一点也没错。如果你确实是这样一只狠心无情的兔子，那你就走吧。”

兔子蓝色的眼睛有些犹豫地看着他，长耳朵动了动，小爪子下意识地抹了抹脸。“如果我留下来，会发生什么？”

“唔……我把你放进我的胃里好一起冬眠？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“安静，我开玩笑的。”黑蛇用下巴蹭了蹭兔子的头顶，“什么也不会发生，你留下来，这片草地都是你的。这里是我的地盘，没人敢来。”

“你是说这片有着无比鲜美的苜蓿草，还有野草莓的地方？”

“对，到了秋天，蛇莓也是你的。”

兔子明显动摇了，他小心地探头四处张望了一下，真的是很大一片草地！而且苜蓿草甜美得不像话，要不是贪吃他也不会被黑蛇这么轻易地偷偷接近还缠住了。

”然后，然后到了冬天你就要把我吃掉了，对不对？“兔子鼓起勇气说道，”你现在不吃我，因为我太瘦。“

”不，你到冬天还会一样瘦，我确定。你这种神经质的小东西想长胖可不容易。“Wesker慢悠悠地回答，”但是我猜，你赶走一两只野鼠应该没问题？“

”没问题！我和野鼠打架从没输过！“兔子有点自豪地说，接着又疑惑地望向了黑蛇，“为什么问这个？”

”听着，小兔子，我们来定个协议。春天到秋天，我让你在草地上随意吃喝玩耍，但是到了冬天，你要守护我。“

兔子睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着黑蛇金红色的眼眸，”我，我守护你？“

”对，野鼠会打洞，有时候它们能打到我冬眠的地方，然后……“

”不、不要说了！“兔子捂住耳朵颤抖了一会儿，然后抬起头望着黑蛇，”你说的都是真的？“

”我没有必要骗你。我需要一个小小的，绝对没有能力伤害我的守护者，所以你很合适。“

兔子看着黑蛇，看了好一会儿，可是从黑蛇的脸上，他看不到任何表情，也不知道如何在对方没有耳朵和毛茸茸小嘴的情况下判断对方是不是说谎。但是就算是说谎呢？本来wesker就能在一秒钟之内把他吞了，严格地说，在遇到黑蛇之后，他每活一分钟都是赚的。而如果wesker说得是真的……能保护一条长长的，强大的黑蛇……兔子看了看自己的小爪子，又用后腿蹬了蹬地面，脑中想象着自己挡在熟睡的黑蛇身前，英勇地迎战野鼠的画面，哇噢……

“所以，答应吗？小兔子？”

“Leon。”

“嗯？”

“叫我Leon，”兔子抬起头，严肃地说，“对你来说我不再是一只普通的小兔子了，我是你的守护者，所以，叫我Leon。”


End file.
